


Born, not cursed

by TheSecondMouse



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Anna has Powers, Elsa Needs a Hug (Disney), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, and also it has consequences, because stuffing your child into a room for ten years is not the solution, in this case you now have two kids with insanely strong powers but still, it has other consequences too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: While Elsa is explaining that she is perfectly willing to freeze or stab any enemy that would dare to hurt her sweet innocent little sister (like that slimy, greedy...) and casually letting some very, very sharp ice creep into the direction of the men she is talking with, said sister is cackling while burning down some enemy ships.Then Elsa turns around and is like Awww. Look at how happy she is.And everybody threatened is like Yeah, mhm, totally...and completly unrelated to that I should go. Now.Or, I thought when I watched Frozen for the first time that Anna should have had powers too, so now she does.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Born, not cursed

Anna adored her older sister.

Elsa could do anything. Transform any room into something wonderful and Anna wished she could do the same, but it didn't matter so long as she could needle Elsa into doing it for her.

And anyway, maybe Elsa wouldn't always play with her when Anna wanted to, but she was always there. Even if mother and father had to go, Elsa was there.

But then she wasn't.

Anna adored her older sister.

Elsa could do anything. ~~Transform any room into something wonderful~~ and Anna wished she could do ~~the same,~~ but it didn't matter so long as she could needle Elsa ~~into doing it~~ for her.

And anyway, maybe Elsa wouldn't always play with her when Anna wanted to, but she was always there. Even if mother and father had to go, Elsa was there.

But then she wasn't.

And there was something W RR ON G.

"Darling, we are sorry. But you can't see Elsa anymore. You are to stay outside of this door, do you understand? And Elsa will stay inside. **You will do as we tell you.** "

And her parents left her alone.

And Anna's eyes narrowed.

She went up to Elsa's room. The door was locked. She rattled at the doorknob and it wouldn't open and...and THIS WAS HER SISTER! And she wanted her sister to be with her NOW!

And she wouldn't cry. She scowled. There was no reason to cry, RIGHT?

After all, she would get her sister back. No matter what her stupid parents said.

She would force the world to change to her wishes if had the audacity not to be like she wished it in the first place!

Anna's eyes burned with her fury and then the room got hotter and hotter and the lock melted (as it should) and the door (finally, she ought to kick it, inconvenient, insulting piece of wood) swung open and smacked against the wall (because she kicked it) and Elsa was there.

And everything was alright as she ran into her sister's arms.

Everything would be alright.

Hours later she noticed that Elsa's eyes had been wide and disbelieving when she saw Anna and that she had trembled when Anna hugged her and that her bed was wet where tears would fall if one curled up and sobbed, but by then Elsa was smiling again and they were curled together under a blanket and their parents would not be home for days, so all that wasn't as terrible as it might have been and she knew that they were going to be okay.

They hardly let go of each other for the rest of the week and neither sister liked to let the other out of their sight. What if it would happen again?

(Elsa kept her hands always in the gloves because maybe just maybe that would stop it. She wouldn't hurt Anna ever again and they would stay together and mother and father wouldn't look at her like they were afraid (like she was a **monster** ) )

The sisters were terrified when their parents came home. They held each other close.

And their parents were horrified when they came home and they did try to seperate them and Elsa cried and Anna screamed, but then they were _convinced_ to leave them alone when Anna blew fire in their direction.

Somehow that was extremely unsurprising. It felt like Anna should exclaim "Finally!", which ~~made sense after all Elsa could do anything with ice why shouldn't she...she had always wanted to have...~~ which was weird, but that wasn't to say it didn't make her happy. ~~  
~~

She exclaimed about her power and told Elsa she wanted to experiment with it, like how big could she make it and how small and how hot and could she make chains or figures out of it or Oh! Could she maybe transform into a dragon? That would be even more awesome! But even if she could not, maybe she would still be able to fly? Wasn't there a reason why hot-air balloons had that name? She could make air hot, right? And hey, maybe she could make the fire dance around her wouldn't that look cool? Could she practice here?

(Elsa knew what chaos (destruction) those experiments would cause. Wasn't this the reason why her parents had locked her away? But...Anna was so happy. And that was the important thing. And her little sister had sucessfully broken into her room and she had frightened their parents away and maybe they wouldn't be hurt ever again, now that Anna had powers too. They would protect her and Elsa was going to be more careful and make sure Anna was safe and maybe everything was going to be alright. And perhaps...if Elsa used her powers again Anna would be able to practice without burning down the castle. Elsa would train with her sister and they were going to be so strong and skilled that they wouldn't ever hurt each other, but would be able to create anything they liked and keep everyone they didn't like away. That sounded wonderful. Elsa smiled.)

And Anna smiled and laughed too when Elsa told her they would try tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a quick warning: I'm not sure when or if I will continue this, but I just thought I would publish it and think about it later. It might also have something to do with how my draft would soon be deleted...   
> Anyway I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I'm the first to write about Anna having powers (on the one hand there was no tag, on the other hand I haven't really read many frozen fanfics) but you're welcome to use the idea. Just tell me if you do please.  
> And if there are fanfics about it already links would be appreciated too :)


End file.
